Spell Gone Wrong (rewritten)
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Zelda had attempted to perform a spell, but ends up screwing it up and it left the human Smashers in the most horrifying side effect they can ever imagine. They were turned into Pokemon. But when they find out there's no reverse spell, how will they react? Will life ever be the same again? First story in SSB Pokemon series. (Rewritten!)
1. A Big Problem pt 1

**Hey guys! This Warrior Kitty with another story. Actually, this is a rewrite. Yes, a rewrite of one of my favorite stories that I've created a year ago, "Spell Gone Wrong". As I have said in the summary, I intended to make this a series called the "SSB Pokemon" series, but I never finished it. In fact, I almost gave up on it. Well, that's because the third story never really got that much attention and not a lot of reviews, so I lost my motivation on it and just...never picked it up. **

**But as of recently, I looked back at my stories and reread this one and thought, "I gotta finish this." Since all the characters for the final roster of Smash Bros 4 has been announced, I have decided to rewrite the two stories in this series and add the newcomers that were introduced. Also, since it's been a year, I feel as if my writing skills have improved and I can make these stories better. **

**So, I am rewriting this series! Wow...I'm working on two pretty important series now XD This one and "The Smash Rescuers", although, "The Smash Rescuers" is more important at the moment, but still, I always liked the concept of the "SSB Pokemon" series, so...**

**Okay, enough with my talking! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: A Big Problem

Shuffling noises sounded through out the library as many books were being moved around the shelves. It was a pretty tame day at the Smash Mansion. A sequence of events had happened as of recently for the Smashers. Red took his three Pokemon, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard to the Kanto region for a festival that was taking place. Master Hand had announced that he and Crazy Hand were leaving a two month vacation and left the mansion to the Smashers, which probably wasn't a good idea. Five huge parties have been thrown within the time span of two days and the young smashers nearly ran a truck into the living room. Don't ask...

Everyone was moving around, going about their daily business. All but one hylian princess...

In the mansion's library, Zelda was going through the many spell books that were placed in there. After seeing the variety of Pokemon Smashers at the mansion, the powerful creatures had really caught her interest. Because of Master Hand's translation spell, Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Greninja, and Red's Pokemon were able to speak and communicate. But Zelda wanted to know was what goes through a Pokemon's mind. What are their thoughts? How do they feel? So in order for her to accomplish this, she had to search for a possible way to make it happen.

Zelda continued to search the shelves until she finally found a book of spells that originated from the Pokemon regions. _Yes! _She said to herself with an accomplished smile. _Now I can answer my questions and learn more about Pokemon. _With that, she took the book and headed out of the library and toward her, Samus', and Peach's room.

**(Page Break) **

The door to the room opened, catching Samus' (who was in her Zero Suit) attention, and Zelda stepped inside. "Hey Zelda, what're you doing?" The bounty hunter asked. Zelda looked back at her and smiled.

"Well, with all of the Pokemon staying here at the mansion, I've been wondering what a Pokemon's thoughts would be like." She replied. "So, in order to do just that, I found a book on Pokemon spells and I will perform a spell that will allow us to read a Pokemon's thoughts." Hearing this, Samus immediately grew alarmed. Getting up from where she sat on her bed, she approached the hylian princess as she opened the book to a page.

"Uh, I'm not sure you should do this." Samus said with uncertainty. "It'll most likely be a bad idea..."

Zelda turned to the bounty hunter and gave her scowl with her hands on her hips. "Are you doubting that I can do it?" She demanded.

"Yes." Samus replied bluntly. "I don't think this will have a positive ending. It's too risky."

"I know what I'm doing, Samus. I've performed many spells without negative side effects before."

"Yeah, that's what you said when you did that teleportation spell on Fox and Kirby, but look where that got them..."

As if on cue, the door to their room opened and Kirby poked his head in, looking at the two female Smashers. "Hey, uh, Zelda?" He asked, but with Fox's voice instead of his own. "When are you gonna change me and Kirby back?" Fox then came hopping down the hall past the room, saying "Hi! Hi! Hi!" over and over. I think you can figure out what happened.

"Look, Zelda." Samus said and got back to the topic. "You're good with performing Hyrulian spells, but I don't think performing spells from other Nintendo worlds is your thing."

"Samus, I can do this. Trust me." Zelda replied calmly, but stubbornly. Before the bounty hunter could object anymore, she put the spell book on a book stand and began to recite the words writen on the page. Once she finished, a bright red light began to glow. Samus and Fox grew startled and looked at the light with wide eyes, but Zelda was confused.

_Wait...a red light? _She said to herself. _I read the book over, it said that it was supposed to produce a blue light. _Before long, the red light grew brighter and brighter and soon, engulfed the entire Smash Mansion. Soon, it started to fade and then disappeared. Zelda blinked open her eyes and looked around. Strangely, everything in the room seemed to tower over her.

"Uh, what happened?" She asked, looking at the larger furniture in confusion. She turned to see Fox, who was now her height with Kirby's body, looking at her with wide, alarmed eyes. Zelda tilted her head at him. "What?"

"Zelda, you, uh..." He mumbled nervously then held out a mirror. "Just...take a look..." Zelda looked into the mirror, but what she saw made her heart nearly stop. Looking back at her was a rather beautiful looking Espeon with sapphire eyes and was wearing a crown. Her crown! It didn't take long to put the pieces together.

Zelda let out a horrified shriek as she looked at her reflection. "What happened?!" She shouted in panic. "I-I've been turn into a Pokemon! But! But how-" As the Espeon began to hyperventilate, Samus then walked up, dumbfounded about what happened.

"Zelda! You're a-" She cut herself when she saw herself in the mirror as well. She was a Snivy, but she still had her golden hair up in a ponytail and her bright blue eyes. Seeing this, she turned to Zelda with a death glare. "What the hell did you do?!"

Zelda turned to face her, her eyes widening even more seeing her friend as a Pokemon as well. "S-Samus?" She squeaked out in shock. "Is that you?"

"Noooo, I'm the Easter Bunny. No shit, it's me!"

"It's just you look...different."

"Gee, I wonder why." Samus said trough clenched teeth. She grabbed a hold of the fur around Zelda's next and pulled her close, glaring her dead in the eye. "What did you do...?" She asked in a deathly, quiet voice.

"I think this will answer your question." Fox hopped down from the book stand and handed them the spell book. Zelda took it in her paws and both she and Samus looked at the page. It turns out, the princess had read and performed the spell _next _to the one she wanted. At the top of the page Zelda read, in fine print, it said "To Change Humans into Pokemon."

A silence passed as the two girls looked at this silently. "...Oh." Zelda finally mumbled. She turned to see Samus looking at her with narrowed eyes and looking like she was about to strangle her.

Meanwhile, farther down the hall, a scream could be heard. Marth stood in his room and was looking in the mirror. His reflection was a Wartortle with a head of neat, blue hair with his sister's tiara and a cape on his back.

"What in the name of the gods happened?!" The prince shouted in horror as he looked at himself. "My face! I-It's a Pokemon! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"HERO KING MARTH!" A Lucina's voice shouted. Marth turned around at the sound of his name, but instead of seeing his descendant, he saw a Riolu with long fur at the top of her head, much like Lucina's hair, that wore a tiara as well and had a cape on too, along with bright blue eyes. Lucina and Marth looked at each other for a moment until they both screamed in unison, seeing that the other was a Pokemon.

"Why are you two screaming?" Ike asked as he entered the room. He immediately went silent when he saw the other two then glanced in the mirror. Looking back at him was a Totodile with spiky, dark blue hair with a headband and a red cape as well.

Ike's eyes widened in shock. "What the fu-"

And with that, every other human Smasher in the mansion had found out that they were Pokemon as well and freaked out. This is quite a problem they got themselves into, isn't it?

**And done! Ooooh, I'm gonna love rewriting this story! Though, I may think of different ideas to use this time around instead of the ones used last time. Thank you guys for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it and are interested so far. The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**

**NOTE: If you wanna know who is what Pokemon, the list is on my profile!**


	2. A Big Problem pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: A Big Problem pt 2

Mario sat on the couch in the living room quietly as he stared at the tv in front of him, watching on of this favorite shows, CSI. Not much was going on in at the moment. Shulk then walked by, heading for the kitchen. "Hey Mario." He said as he walked by.

"Hi." Mario simply replied simply. Once the Hom disappeared, eveything was still again. That is, until the unfortunate happened. A bright light began to randomly glow and spread through the room, suprising the plumber. The light grew and intensified until the entire room was luminated by it, then it began to die down and fade. Soon, it was gone.

Mario continued to sit on the couch, glancing around with wide eyes. _...What was that? _He asked himself in confusion. He then shrugged it off and decided not to worry about it. Crazy things always go on in the mansion, it was probably nothing any different. Mario continued to watch his show until it finally ended and the credits rolled on the screen. He reached over to the remote so he could change the channel, but for some reason, he couldnt grip it. Mario narrowed his eyes in confusion as this happened.

_Why can't I pick up the remote? _He finally turned to where the remote lay on the couch, but went still when he saw that his hand was no longer a hand, but a dark brown paw. "What the?" Mario said as he held up his hand, well, paw and looked at it in shock. He lifted his other hand and looked at it as well; it was a paw too. Eyes widening and freaking out, Mario jumped off the couch and realized that he was standing on all four legs instead of two. He looked at his legs, which now resembled an dog's hind legs. He craned his neck to look at his back only to see that it was covered in shaggy, dark blue fur.

Panic struck his heart as Mario looked around frantically and ran to the nearest bathroom. Pushing the door open, he entered and looked in the mirror. His soul departed when he looked at his reflection. He had been turned into a Herdier. His face was the face of a dog and was covered in dark brown fur with tan fur fluffing off of it; the tan fur fanning out under his nose even curved to resemble his mustache. He still wore his famous red hat on his head and still had his normal, blue eyes.

"What the hell happened to me?!" Mario shouted in horror. "I-I'm a Herdier! A Pokemon! H-How did this even _happen_?!" How did this happen? What could have possibly caused his entire body to change into that of a Pokemon's? Mario then suddenly remembered the red light that glowed through the living room. _Could that have caused it? _He asked himself. _But how...? Why...? _

"MARIOOOOOOO!" A familiar voice shouted. "Help me! I some how turned into a Pokemon!"

Mario perked his ears. _I know that voice. _"Link?" He said and ran out of the bathroom to find his friend. But as he exited, he ended up running straight into something soft and furry. Mario blinked open his eyes and looked at the Pokemon that lay on the ground in front of him. It was a Raichu. He was smaller than a normal Raichu, however, and he was much thinner and fluffier too. The Raichu opened his eyes as well, which revealed them to be a stunning, shade of blue. He was also wearing a familiar floppy, green hat on his head...

"LINK?!" Mario shouted in disbelief as he recognized the electric Pokemon. "Is that you?!"

The Raichu, Link's, eyes widen and he got up. "MARIO?! Is _that _you?!"

"How...How did you turn into a Raichu?!"

"How did _you _turn into a Herdier?!"

"How did any of this even happen?!"

"I don't know! I was sitting in the kitchen, drinking some milk when suddenly, my hands were paws!"

"I'M FREAKING OUT!" Shulk's voice shrieked, disrupting their freak out session. The two turned around to see a Luxio run from the kitchen in panic. The fur on his head looked just like Shulk's hair style, he wore the same red jacket that the Hom wore as well, and his eyes were a bright blue. The Luxio, Shulk, saw the Herdier and the Raichu standing before him and skidded to a stop.

The three had a stare down for a few seconds until they all erupted in a frightened scream. Shulk quickly turned to run away, but ended up ramming straight into the wall. Stumbling a little, he flopped to the ground and lay still. Mario and Link looked down at him silently until an angry shout, a terrified squeal, and a loud crash shound from upstairs. Mario and Link glanced at each other then the Herdier took off for the stairs with the Raichu pathetically following behind.

"Wait, don't run so fast!" Link shouted after his friend. "My legs aren't long anymore!"

**(Page Break) **

Fox (still in Kirby's body) stood silently as he watched the scene play out in front of him. Apparently, Samus had tried to attack Zelda and was now chasing her around the room, attemping to hurt her badly for what she did to them. But, there was a downside. Due to Samus having short, Snivy legs, she didn't run as fast and would often stumble and fall. Zelda's leg's were longer, so she was able to run faster, but she would often trip over her Espeon tail. That, and they climbing and knocking down funtiture all over the room. This kept up until Zelda tripped over her tail for the umpteenth time and Samus finally found her chance to strike. She pounced on the Espeon and pinned her to the ground, beginning to strangle her.

Fox, though he thought the scene was rather hilarious, now decided to put it to an end. "Alright, ladies! Break it up!" He said. He walked over and grabbed ahold of Samus' tail and tried to pull her away from the hylian princess. But due to him having Kirby's stubby arms and Samus having a tight grip on Zelda's neck, he ended up losing his grip on the ferious Snivy and fell back.

Samus continued to strangle the Espeon until the door to the room opened and a Herdier ran in followed by a Raichu, who was tangled in his tail from running. The two looked at the female Pokemon for a moment until the Herdier realized who they were and what the Snivy was doing to the Espeon.

"Alright, Samus, knock it off before hurt her." He commanded. The two females looked at the two males until realization came to them as well.

"Mario?" Samus said in disbelief, letting go of Zelda's neck. "Is that you?"

Mario sighed and lowered his ears. "Yeah, it's me." The two females turned to the Raichu, who was still trying to untangle himself from his tail.

"Link?" They said in unison.

Link looked to him and gave a small wave. "Uh, hi." He said.

"So you guys were turned into Pokemon too?" Samus asked as she hopped off Zelda.

"Us and Shulk." Mario answered, remembering back to the Luxio. "Anyway, I can ask you two the same question. Do you, by any chance, know how this happened?"

"_She _tried to perform a spell and screwed it up, turning all of us into Pokemon." Samus responded, shooting a glare at Zelda. The Espeon lowered her ears and ducked under her angry gaze.

Mario rubbed his chin with his paw and nodded. "That explains a lot." He muttered as he thought about it.

"Well, is there a way to turn us back to normal?" Link asked in annoyance, still tangled. "Because if I have to deal with this tail for any longer, I'm gonna lose it."

"I have to ask the same question about my body issue!" Fox spoke up from the other side of the room, sitting up.

"First, we have to find out who else got affected by the spell." Mario said.

"Well, we heard Marth, Ike, and Lucina shout in despair from down the hall." Samus responded. "I'm sure they've been affected too." As if on cue, the five heard someone grumbling curses from the hall. They peeked out of the bedroom door and saw a Totodile stalking down the hall with a sobbing Wartortle and freaked out Riolu following him.

"I swear to the gods, when I find our who did this to me, it will be the end of their life." The Totodile, who we know as Ike, growled through clenched teeth.

"Don't you think that's a bit drastic?" The Riolu, Lucina, asked worriedly. Mario, Link, Samus, Zelda, and Fox were about to step out in the hall when a loud shriek sounded.

"What happens to me?!" Peach's voice shouted. A bathroom door a little down the hall slammed open and a Flaaffy ran out. Here wool was dripping wet, as if she just got out of the shower, she had bright blue eyes, and she wore Peach's crown on her head. The Flaaffy looked around in panic and when she saw the Pokemon in the hall, she gasped and fainted to the ground.

Everyone looked at the fainted Peach and Mario sighed. "This is gonna be a huge problem..."

**Finished! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	3. A Big Problem pt 3

**Okay, hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: A Big Problem pt 3

"All right everyone! Calm down!" Mario called. Link, Samus, Zelda, and Fox had went with him and gone around the mansion and found out that the spell had affected every humin smasher. Seeing this, they had gathered them all together and they now stood out in the hallway in front of Zelda's, Peach's, and Samus' room. As of now, they were all shouting at one another, freaking out about their current problem. Mario had tried to calm everyone down, but his voice fell on deaf ears. After trying to get their attention, he sighed and lowered his ears.

"This isn't working..." He muttered.

Samus glanced at him and stepped forward. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. All the human smashers flinched and jumped at the sound of her loud voice and they all fell silent, turning to the Snivy. Samus gave an accomplished smile as she faced them. "Good, now that we got all of your undivided attention, Mario is going to explain what has happened."

She took a step back as Mario now walked forward and began to speak. "Okay, I'm sure that you all are a bit upset and freaked out about this little predicament-"

"Damn straight we are!" Ike interrupted with an angry shout.

Mario glanced at him, took a deep breath, and continued. "But, I'm here to tell you all how this happened. Now, just take this moment to relax so I can explain."

"Relax?! RELAX?!" Peach shrieked. "I had an appointment to go to the spa in Smashville today! How am I supposed to go and get my hair done if I don't even _have _hair any more?!" Wii Fit Trainer (who had been turned into a Mienshao) bent down and rested her paw on the Flaaffy's shoulder.

"Calm down, Peach." She said calmly. "Think about positive things, breathe deeply, and relieve your anger." Peach did as she was told and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She then calmed down and reopened them, but they still held the freaked out and slightly panicked look.

Mario had remained silent as that little scene played out, but then turned to the rest of the smashers and continued. "As I was saying, you see, Zelda had tried to perform a spell, but accidentally performed the wrong one and it resulted in all of us turning into Pokemon." Everyone remained silent as they let the Herdier's words sink in. Finally, they all turned to the Espeon with death glares.

"So it's your fault that we're like this!" Snake (who was turned into a Zigzagoon) shouted accusingly.

"Our lives could be possibly ruined because of you, now!" Little Mac (who was turned into a Pancham) snapped.

"Let's teach her a lesson!" Dark Pit (who was an emolga) said with narrowed eyes. Now all of the smashers started shouting angrily as they began to stalk dangerously toward Zelda. The Espeon squeaked in fright and crawled behind Link for protection. Mario quickly rushed to the front of the group and faced them.

"Whoa! Okay, guys! I know you're all mad, but we don't have to be extreme here!" He said frantically.

"Why not?!" Ike asked. "It's because of her that everytime I look in the mirror, I lose all of my dignity!"

"That goes for all of us!" Captain Falcon (who was turned into a Talonflame) shouted.

"I know, I know." Mario replied. "But, it was all an accident. Zelda didn't mean for this happen and what all she has to do is just perform the reverse spell and change us back. Simple!" He turned around and looked to the Espeon. "You can do that, right?" Zelda cautiously stepped out from behind Link and nodded.

"Yes, I can try to see if I can reverse it." She turned and trotted into her room. After a moment, she can back out with the spell book gripped in her mouth. Zelda set it on the ground and flipped back to the spell that she had performed and began to read the page. "'To Change Humans into Pokemon'. This spell has the ability to turn a human's form into that of a Pokemon's. Some say that when this spell is performed, it turns a human into their spirit Pokemon; the Pokemon they would be if they were born one. As far as the history of Pokemon spells tells, there is no known reverse spell. In other words, once this spell has been casted on a being, they will remain a Pokemon forever."

"See, guys." Mario said to the other smashers with a smile. "Everything will be perfectly fine." Then, his eyes widen and his ears went down when he realized what Zelda just read. He pushed past Zelda and reread the page, but as much as he didn't want to belive it, the page was correct. There was no way for them to change back to normal.

"There's no reverse spell?!" Link said in disbelief, looking at the book. "So we're seriously stuck as Pokemon for the rest of our lives?! Who in the name of Farore would _make _a spell like this?!"

He wasn't the only one freaking out. Everyone had looks of horror on their faces as they started paniking. Then, Snake shouted out from the group. "Now we have a perfectly good reason to get back at Zelda!" He announced.

Everyone shouted in agreement and shot death glares at the Espeon once more. Zelda backed up against the wall as Samus and Mario tried to calm everyone down. Link looked at the crowd of angry smashers and listened to all their shouting. With all the chaos going on, he began to feel overwhelmed and couldn't take in anymore.

With sparks flying from his cheeks, he built up all his energy and let it out. "RAICHUUUUUU!" Link then fired a large wave of electricity and it spread around the hallway, electrocuting everyone. Once it died down, all the smashed flopped to the ground. Link glanced at them all with wide eyes.

"Did...Did I just do that?" He asked aloud. He looked at his paws and then smiled. "Cool." The smashers all began to stir and soon, they slowly got back up. Mario got shakily to his paws, threw a scowl at Link, then refaced the smashers.

"Okay, now that we've been calmed down," He mumbled. "We need to settle things. I know you're all upset about staying Pokemon for the rest of your lives, but I'm sure when Master Hand get' back from his vacation, he'll probably research the spell and find a reverse spell, or even make one of his own. So until then, we'll just have to get used to being Pokemon and go on with life as if nothing happened, okay?"

Everyone glanced at each other nervously, but they all nodded in understanding. They have no choice but to go with what Mario said just live as being Pokemon.

What could possibly go wrong?

**Everything. Everything could go wrong. **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **

**NOTE: For those who caught it, I decided to change the Pokemon Captain Falcon turned into. I thought Talonflame fit him a whole lot better.**


	4. Natural Instincts

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Natural Instincts

Weak sunlight shone through the window of the bedroom. Mario blinked open his eyes and sat up in his bed, stretching and gave a yawn. Once he finished, he turned around and looked down at the spot on his bed he was once sleeping in. It was covered in Herdier fur.

Mario gave a huff and lowered his ears a little. It was the following day after the human Smashers were changed into Pokemon. Everyone had decided to go along with Mario's words and try to live with their new bodies until Master Hand returner to fix the mess. Well, it was easier said than done...

All of the Smashers felt awkward being a Pokemon instead of human. They all thought it was weird to have fur, scales, feathers, paws, wings, and a tail. None of them didn't even know how to control their Pokemon powers. Within the time span of an hour and a half, Link accidentally electrocuted Little Mac when he walked past him in the hallway. Lucina's aura sensing kept activating and she got a major headache by reading every single Smashers emotions. Ness also sneezed and set the kitchen on fire and when Ike tried to put it out with his water abilities, nothing but spit came out of his mouth.

It then came to everyone's conclusion that being a Pokemon was not easy. Not one bit.

Mario sighed and hopped off his bed, shaking out his fur. He glanced around the room and saw that Yoshi was already up, for his ber was empty. But Luigi still remained asleep, his little Largitar body curled into a ball. Mario quietly made his way to the door of the room.

_I just hope being a Pokemon doesn't screw up our behaviors as well... _He muttered to himself. Once he was out in the hallway, he trotted his way toward the dining room for breakfast, when he suddenly came to a stop.

A scent had reached Mario's nose and it immediately caught his attention. Ears perking, he raised his muzzle and sniffed out the scent. It was a familiar one. Mario followed it until he had arrived in the mansion's living room. The first person he saw in there (who was also the source of the scent) was Robin. The tactian was turned into a Meowstic, however, the white fur atop his head was in the same style as his hair originally was. He still had his brown eyes and he still wore his coat.

Robin was sitting on the couch, looking at a tennis ball that was in front of him. Out of all the Smashers, he was the one that was the least upset about being a Pokemon, for he thought it would be an interesting experience to see how it would be to live as a Pokemon. He was concentrating hard as he looked at the ball before him. After a moment, his eyes began to glow as a bright, purplish light surrounded the tennis ball and slowly, it levated up in the air in a Psychic. Robin gasped and smiled as he did this.

"Incredible." He said quietly. Mario continued to stare at him from the hallway entrance. As he did, thoughts were going through his head. Robin was now a Meowstic. Meowstics are very cat-like. Cat-like. Cat...

"CAT!" Mario shouted excitedly, his short tail starting to wag wildly. Since he was now a Herdier, he was very dog-like, so that meant he now had some dog instincts. Mario started to bark loudly and shot forward into the living room. At the sound of his barking, Robin stopped levatating the tennis ball and his head shot up and stared at the gaining Dog Pokemon in alarm.

"M-Mario, what're you doing?!" He said as he started to back up on the couch. "S-Stay away!" With that, Robin gave a startled yowl and quickly jumped off the couch and ran with Mario chasing after him, continuing to bark. About a couple minutes later, the doors to the kitchen opened and Link and Ike exited into the living room. Immediately, they stopped dead in their tracks and when wide eyed when they saw the scene in front of him.

Mario was chasing a freaked-out Robin around the living room, the two jumping and climbing over the funiture as they did so. Though the Herdier was wagging his tail and seemed to enjoy it, the Meowstic's visible fur was fluffed out in fright as he scrambled around the floor to get away. Link and Ike remained silent as they watched this.

"...Do you think we should help?" The Raichu finally asked.

The Totodile thought for a moment then shook his head. "Naw." He replied.

"Then, what should we do?"

The two glanced at each other then began to burst out in laughter. Robin had rounded around the couch and hid as Mario stopped and looked around wildly, trying to find him. The tactitian was gasping for breath as he peeked out. "What in the name of the gods has gotten into him?" He asked himself quietly. Laughter met his ears and he turned to see Link and Ike in a fit of hysterics a little ways away. But, his attention was on the hylian. As known, Link is a Raichu. A Raichu is like a mouse. A mouse. Mouse. Mouse...

"Mouse!" Robin shouted with a large smile, his cat instincts kicking in. He went silent as he got on all fours and lowered himself to the ground in an hunting crough. His pupils widen until they resembled moons and his atil was flicking from side to side. Link and Ike were still laughing until the Raichu looked back up and noticed that the Meowstic across the room was staring at him in a dangerous way. Growing uncomfortable with this, his laugh slowed down into a nervous chuckle until it finally came to a stop. Link's ears drooped to the side of his head as he looked at the Pokemon ahead of him.

"You okay?" Ike asked after he finally got all of his laughs out.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Link mumbled in fright. All of a sudden, Robin sprinted forward and charged toward the Raichu.

Link's eyes widen at the sudden action. "Oh crap!" He turned tail and ran away fast with Robin giving chase. Mario snapped around when he noticed this and followed after, continuing his barking. Now Ike stood on his own as he watch the three run around the room once more, chasing one another. He blinked a few times then shrugged, beginning to laugh once more.

At another one of the hallway entrances, Marth stood and was also watching the entire chase scene. He only crossed his arms and shook his head. "It's barely been one day and already, are beavior is being effected." He said aloud. "I don't think we can live like this for two months before we all go absolutely insane." Just then, Roy (who was a Zorua) popped right up behind him.

"Hey Marth, guess what!" He said loudly. This caused the Wartortle to shink into his turtle shell and hide. Roy looked down at him in confusion until Marth peeked out and came back out, scowling at him.

"Roy, how many times do I have to tell you to not startle me like that." He said.

**Oh, good ol' animal instincts. Ya gotta love 'em, right? Well, this is the end of the chapter! Now, I gotta say something to you all, so please listen up! I will be updating this story, but it won't be daily. It'd probably be like, every other day. This is because I'm currently working on an original story that I plan on publishing once I finish! So I will still be updating, just not daily. **

**Well, thank you all for reading! See ya!**


End file.
